Cosmix:The Costume from Space
by Hydrocarbon1997
Summary: Cosmix is about the story of a 17 year old groundskeeper named Casey Jones in 2016. Casey's life was never quite normal, but when Lord Fuse invades Prime Earth. Casey is forced to team up with a strange alien, a number of friends and save the world from invasion. Includes many CN shows such Young Justice (Season 2), Regular Show, Ben 10: Omniverse and many more.
1. The Worst Barbeque Ever

Cosmix

Chapter 1-Casey

The Worst Barbeque Ever

It all started at the Park…

My name is Casey Jones, I'm just a 17 year old Black kid who works at this weird park. It looks normal, but freaky stuff happens all the time. Like one time I bought this mint-condition comic book and I was attacked by the ghost of this old comic nerd who owned it or this time my boss Benson was drafted into a secret ninja cult.

But enough about that, the park was attacked by these freaky green aliens one night. They had red eyes and wanted to tear us to shreds. Things even got weirder when a meteorite crashed down right in front of me.

**15 Hours Earlier…**

I had woke up like I did any other day, ready to do an okay groundskeeper gig. I mean, they let me live in this big house so it's pretty sweet. Better than anything I was used to.

"Ugh wake up dude…" I said as I walked up to a bed next to mine and pulled off the sheets.

The person sleeping was an anthropomorphic Blue Jay. He was over 6 feet tall, possessed a black beak with teeth and a light blue chest. "Alright alright.." he replied in a tired voice as he rose out of his bed and rubbed his eyes.

This was Mordecai, he's 23 and he's been working at the Park forever. When I first got this job, he has walked me through everything I needed to know. We've been friends ever since.

"I'll just go take a shower dude, see ya at breakfast." I told him casually as I left our room.

As I reached the bathroom door, I saw someone on the other side of the hallway. He was a very chubby man, sporting green skin and a very overweight physique. His shirt didn't cover most of his belly and he had gross man boobs.

This guy called himself Muscle Man, frankly I'd rather call him Booby Man. He had a newspaper in his arm, so I could already tell he wanted to use the bathroom. We both made a break for the door, how he managed to run so fast I'd never know.

Fortunately I made it first and slammed the door behind me. "Come on bro! I gotta use it!" he pleaded as he pounded on the door.

"Too bad Booby Man!" I said as I laughed to myself.

I knew that sounded a little harsh, but since Muscle Man spend my first week bombarding me with pranks I couldn't help myself. I mean it was brutal, switching my chocolate for laxatives, throwing fire ants in my bed when I was sleeping and one time he sprayed my clothes with cat pheromone. Yeah let's just say gross alley cats really took a liking to me that day.

Anyway, I brushed my teeth, took my shower and quickly left to change my clothes and get a bite down at the kitchen. I usually sported the same outfit a blue denim jacket, a white shirt, black jeans. I also had dark blue converses, I didn't wear a hat or anything to cover my short black hair.

After I sat down with Mordecai and ate a breakfast composed of chocolate pancakes prepared by this pretty funny lollipop man named Pops. I headed out with Mordecai for the day.

As he collected a newspaper and took a white golf cart out of the garage, our boss Benson walked up to me. He was a living gumball machine with arms and legs, yeah he was pretty freaky. Honestly when I first met the guy, I had to resist the urge to give him a quarter and ask for a cherry flavored gumball.

"Okay Casey, you and Mordecai need to go out and buy a lemon tree from the nursery." He stated clearly.

I merely replied with a "Got it" before jumping in the cart with Mordecai. He moved to the side as I took the driver's seat, more than willing to let me get behind the wheel.

As I drove, he opened the paper and began to read. I did my best to keep my eyes on the road, but I couldn't help but glance at the paper. It read "Justice League rescues Civilians from wide string of natural disasters!"

"Dude the League is just so awesome…" said Mordecai who was beak deep in the news article.

"Yeah guys like Superman, Batman and the Green Lantern are cool I guess. I'm more of a Powerpuff Girls Fan myself." I replied as we drove out of the park and onto the streets of a rather plain urban neighborhood.

"Not much of a surprise from the kid who was born in Townsville."

That's right, I was born and raised all the way from Townsville. Ever since I was 8, I got to see 3 super powered little girls save the town from crazy super villains and giant monsters.

Now they're 14, still doing the same. I heard that the Justice League tried to recruit them into a young superhero training program called "Young Justice". It was pretty much Justice League for minors. They had em all, Superboy, Nightwing, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Ben Tennyson and even Steven Universe.

"Wouldn't being a superhero be just epic dude? Saving lives, fighting crime all that stuff." asked the tall blue jay.

"Nah man, it sounds cool and all. But it's gotta be stressful and scary."

"You make it sound like working at the park is all safe and normal..."

"Point taken." I admitted.

We soon took part in a superhero conversation between the two of us. We spoke of many heroes, The Flash, Cyborg, Samurai Jack, the Crystal Gems, Dexter, Imaginary Man and way more.

We quickly picked up the tree and headed back to the Park. Muscle Man managed to catapult me and Mordecai with a stink bomb when we arrived. After separate Tomato baths, we both managed to finish our work for the day.

I already told you about Mordecai, Benson, Muscle Man and was also High Five Ghost, a white ghost who looked like he jumped out the screen from a game of Pac-Man and grew an arm on top of his head.

The last member of the Park Staff was Skips, the very buff yeti man who always skipped wherever he went. He could be considered the most important one here. For one, he's the local handyman. Always managing to fix anything that breaks and also whenever there's a freaky problem (which is like every week.) he always has an even freakier solution to it.

It was Friday, which meant after our work we'd all have an awesome barbeque. Barbeque chicken, burgers, French fries and hotdogs were only a number of the food available.

Everyone talked and laughed and stuffed their faces. Little did I know, that would be the last night we all sat under the same set of stars.

Mordecai was telling a story. "So then me and Rigby…" he suddenly stopped, having a grim expression on his face.

"Who's Rigby?" I asked chuckling a bit.

I was the only one who found any humor in it. Everyone else took part in a cold silence. I quickly assumed Rigby was just some jerk they didn't want to talk about. But Mordecai seemed so happy when he said his name. I bit my tongue, realizing how I ruined the night.

A few hours later, we all decided to call it a night. As we began to clean up we saw green lights in the sky. They were like fireworks. "What the…" I asked a strange rock crashed down a few meters from us.

I quickly pulled out my binoculars, upon examination it looked like a green glowing pod. It made a large crater in the ground. "Oh no…" said Skips, like he already knew what was happened.


	2. The Offer

Cosmix

Chapter 2-Casey

The Offer

"We need to get to my garage!" cried out Skips as he skipped hastily to his humble abode.

We all followed, "Dude what the hell is that thing?!" asked Mordecai as he sprinted behind Skips.

"We're being invaded!" he answered as we reached his garage.

It seemed like an ordinary small room, with a bed, blue carpet and a wooden floor. There was a black crate in front of Skips' bed.

He ripped off this old poster he had, revealing a large red button. "Remember how I told you guys I used to be a Plumber?" He asked as he pressed it.

"Yeah bro, you always tell us the coolest stories!" said Muscle Man as a secret opening appeared in the floor.

"So he used to fight evil aliens instead of working here?" I asked, this being new info for me.

He lead us down the opening. It seemed to be a secret armory of high tech weapons. There were blasters, grenades and much more available. "Skips what was that thing?!" asked Benson, clearly annoyed while the rest of us marveled at the amazing arsenal before us.

He sighed "Benson look, we're being invaded by a crazy Psycho called Lord Fuse. For a millennia he's been traveling the cosmos and taking over planets."

"So like the Incursions?" asked Mordecai as he picked a laser rifle.

"No far worse, Fuse goes around taking over planets like the frogs. But he has a race of minions known as Fusion Beasts. After they finish infecting a planet with Fuse's virus and wiping out the inhabitants, it's forcibly fused into Planet Fuse." Explained the yeti as he put on two golden gloves.

"You guys get geared up and meet me outside!" he said as the gloves turned into two large gauntlets and ran out.

"The Fists of Justice? This must be serious." Said Mordecai, clearly having a history with them.

I picked up two plasma handguns, before strapping a set of grenade to my torso. "I don't get why we have to fight these things. I mean, where's the Justice League, where's the Plumbers? Hell I'll even settle for the Autobots at this point.."

"Oh no bro, I think they have their hands full." Muscle Man told me as he looked up towards a TV screen.

"Breaking News, strange green aliens are invading the Earth. They all seem to be arriving from a large mass of Planets in the sky!" said the news reporter as the camera turned to what I assume to be Planet Fuse.

The reporter seemed to be a city, where a large mass of the fusion beasts seemed to be running rampant. Giant green blobs, threatening humans and even animalistic beings were causing mayhem. "They all seem to be spawning from strange pods! The heroes of Earth have spread their forces across the globe! Even then, some areas like here in Gotham are left helpless by the invaders!"

The camera turned to see a white flash of light appear on a rooftop. Once the light faded, you could see Batman. One of the most legendary heroes ever, sat with a group of fellow heroes. They quickly began to fend off the Fusion Beasts.

"Do you see that folks?! Batman, the hero of Gotham has come to our rescue! With him he has brought his ward Robin, Black Canary and Green Arrow!"

I somewhat wish I was in Gotham right now. Having 3 members of the Justice League and a well known Young Justice cadet swoop into our rescue sounded very nice right about now. But we weren't that lucky.

When we were all armed, the six of us all ran out. Apparently those pods worked fast, because in a few minutes. A large number of Fusion beasts littered the park.

Many of them were small green blobs with red eyes and fangs, others were more humanoid in nature. Having large muscles and putting them to use as they ripped trees out of the ground. While the rest were giant insects, giant acid spitting spiders and massive centipedes that tore the ground they moved on.

Skips was surrounded by the green monsters, using the "Fists of Justice" to pound them away with great force. I had wanted to help him, but one of the humanoid Fusion Beasts I chose to designate as a "Bodybuilder" got in my way.

He was 12 feet tall, possessing those scary small red eyes and green skin. I called these Fusion Beasts Bodybuilders because they looked like very muscular human men. I was on my own since the others were fending off Bodybuilders and the Acid Spiders. I drew my handguns and began firing, the Bodybuilder backed away. The Plasma pellets clearly piercing his skin.

He roared in pain and clapped his hands together, the resulting shockwave sent me crashing into a tree. I moaned in agonizing pain as the Bodybuilder stood over me, about to stomp on me and most likely crush all of my bones. Luckily I managed to hurl a grenade towards it's chest.

The detonation quickly killed the beast, fortunately the strange green goo it composed of evaporated before touching me.

I slowly got up, seeing we were clearly out numbered. Mordecai was cornered by three Bodybuilders, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were barely able to fend off one of the centipedes while Pops and Benson were being chased by the small blob monsters, I saw large bite marks over their weapons.

Before I could run to the aid of my friends, I saw a meteorite crash into the ground. I almost thought it was another one of those pods but it was a dark blue meteorite. I looked deep into the crater, it radiated power.

Before I left it, a voice in my head called out to me. "I sense your desire child…"

I panicked and looked around "Come to me boy, I can give you the power to help your friends."

I realized it was the meteorite, I jumped into the crater. The voice luring me. "I can merge with you, give you more power than you ever dreamed about." It told me.

"Uhm I don't know" I said as I backed away a bit.

"Very well then, I supposed you can simply watch your friends die and allow your planet to become a part of Planet Fuse.." said the voice, clearly knowing off the current situation.

"Fine, just let me stop this.." I told the voice as I stretched out my hand.

"Wise choice." Said the voice as the meteorite turned into a weird blob of slime of the same color.

It quickly jumped onto me, covering my body in the dark blue goo. I yelled in shock. "Get off! Get off! Get off!" I repeated as my body was completely covered.

"Relax child!" said the familiar voice.

"Who are you?!" I asked, not calming down in the slightest.

"I am Cosmix a powerful symbiotic being. I was in need of a host.." he explained as I only grew more worried.

"So what you're gonna make me evil or something?!" I asked, looking down towards my body.

I looked very muscular and fit, I could describe my new form as a Heroic Venom from Marvel Comics. I noticed a strange alien symbol on my chest. "No Casey, I am going to make a warrior out of you!" replied Cosmix as I heard screams from my friends.

"Okay we'll talk about this later dude! Just help me save my friends!" I commanded as I quickly jumped out of the 15 foot crater.

I could see the giant centipede which pursued Muscle Man and HFG. "Now raise your hand and fire!" explained Cosmix as I raised my hand, watching as a light blue plasma beam shot out of my hand.

The beam hit the centipede and quickly exploded. "Woah.." I said in awe.

"Quiet we have much work to do, now leap!"

I quickly leaped up, moving towards Mordecai who seemed to be dire need of assistance.

Before a Bodybuilder could hit the Blue Jay, I jumped in front of him. Easily catching his fist. "Who are you?" asked Mordecai, the bruises on his body signaling he had taken quite the beating.

"It's me Casey dude." I answered before releasing my grip, jumping into the offender's face and delivering a powerful uppercut.

The Bodybuilder fell back on the ground before it's form began to evaporate. His two allies rushed towards me, trying to pound me into dust. I quickly grabbed the arm of one and threw him into the other.

Before either of them could rise from the ground, I blew them to dust with a powerful plasma beam. As instructed from Cosmix. "Dude what happened to you?" asked Mordecai as he marveled my new form.

"Uhm I think I just fused with an alien." I told him as I took another great leap.

My destination was Skips, since he was the main target of the Fusion Beasts. As I soared the skies, I fired two plasma beams from my hands. The beams swiftly exterminated the blobs who were attacking Benson and Pops.

I reached Skips, who was now alone. His heavy breath and many bruises and scars suggested he had just been put through hell. He assumed a fighting stance as he saw me. I commanded Braxas to reveal my face, since the symbiotic matter which served as a mask hid my identity.

"Casey?" He asked as he looked me over.

"Look it's a long story! We have to get out of her before-" I tried to say when I felt a powerful tremor under my feet.

A giant green worm popped out of the ground, shrieking before it tried to consume me and Skips. The beast was larger than 4 city buses.


	3. The New Herald of Youth

Cosmix

Chapter 3- Mordecai

The New Herald of Youth

My life was always this crazy. About two years ago, I used to have all these crazy adventures with my best friend. I'm not talking about Casey, I'm talking about Rigby. The dirty raccoon who I always hung out with. But one day something went wrong and he ended up dying.

I'd tell you about the details, but frankly it's just way too painful to get into.

So anyway, back to the present. I'm here trying to fight off evil green aliens with my friends and now Casey is fused with this other alien. He just saved my butt from those Fusion Beasts that look like they're from this crazy gym called the Muscle Tower.

I grouped up with Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops and Benson. They all seemed very tired and terrified, the park was still crawling with the green invaders.

"Okay look you guys need to get out of here…" I told them firmly.

"But what about you?" asked Pops in a concerned tone.

"Mordecai you can't fight those things alone!" stated Benson.

"Guys look, it's clear we can't handle these things. So I'm gonna get Skips and Casey and I'll meet you guys later."

"But bro-" said Muscle Man before I cut him off.

"Just get out of here!" I demanded, seeming rather angry.

They all nodded and ran off. I honestly felt really bad, but I just didn't want to have to watch another friend die.

I gripped the proton rifle I got from Skips and ran off, desperate to find my friends. I managed to get one of the carts to help in my search. I suddenly felt a tremor as I drove, before I knew it. A giant worm erupted from the ground. It shrieked, quickly trying to ingest me and the cart into it's massive maw.

But I saw a strange moving bulge out of it's back. As I pondered the source, the bulge exploded. Revealing that it was Casey, having turned his hands into a large drill. Skips was right behind him wielding the Fists of Justice.

"Mordecai! Get out of here dude!" demanded Casey as the worm began to heal at an incredible rate.

"No way man I'd helping you!" I protested I fired my rifle into the beast's mouth.

It didn't seem to even phase it. The three of us began to fend it off. Skips used the Fists to combat it close range, Casey had generated an organic whip from his hand and smacked it. While I had continued shooting my blaster.

It seemed like we were about to win, but then something awful happened. The worm took a powerful bite into Skips' torso. Causing him to shriek out in pain and fall back on the ground. "Skips!" cried out Casey before charging at the beast, surrounded in that mysterious blue energy.

As I looked over him, he moaned in pain before coughing up blood. "Skips! Skips!" I called out to him, tears swelling in my eyes.

"Mordecai… I have a favor to ask you. I'm not long for this world…" he replied weakly, the bite wound continuing to bleed violently.

"No you're gonna make it! I'm not going to let you die too…" I began to cry, having no idea how I could save my friend.

"Mordecai, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Rigby. I know you did all you could to save him…"

"And now you can't blame yourself for what happened to me either." He continued, I simply nodded.

"Look when I die, The Guardians of Eternal Youth will want a new herald. Someone to take my place.."

I remembered the Guardians, giant baby gods that Skips worked for. Every thousand years or so, Skips had to fight an evil guardian known as "Clordbane the Destroyer" with the Fists of Justice. They also made Skips immortal so he could live forever, but still die in battle.

"Goodbye…" He said weakly before his eyes closed.

I tried to wake him up, not able to let him go. But Skips was gone, just like Rigby. Before I could mourn more, my body was covered by a golden flash of light.

I didn't realize it at first, but I was being teleported somewhere. Leaving Casey alone to fight that worm.

I was sent to a glowing castle with five thrones at top. As I looked around I saw the castle was floating space. Sitting in the thrones were 4 four giant chubby babies, leaving one of the thrones open.

They wore golden helmets and bibs, along with white diapers. There were the Guardians, but want did they want with me?

"Hello Mordecai." Said the center guardian in a deep voice.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, somewhat scared.

"We need a new Herald, to carry our work for us. Like Skips, you shall be the new wielder of the Fists of Justice and made immortal." He explained.

"Look that's an amazing offer and all, but I have more things to worry about. If you didn't notice, there's some crazy alien invasion going on!" I stated with rage in my tone.

"We are well aware, the invaders cast a containment field on your planet. It took an incredible amount of power to bring you here and after today we will not be able to reach you. Now if you agree to become our Herald, you will receive empowerment from Youth and the ability to wield the Fists of Justice. Do you accept?"

"I accept, but what's going to stop me from dying as easily as Skips did?" I asked with uncertainity.

The rightmost guardian began to speak "Mordecai, the Power of Youth is very powerful. But Skips' multi-century old body couldn't handle it very well. Your twenty three year old body will be far stronger than Skips was."

And with that, another golden flash of light sent me back to Earth. Casey was barely managing to fend off the worm. I looked down, noticing I had a golden aura radiating from my body. I was wearing the Fists of Justice, I felt stronger and faster than I ever did.

With a powerful leap, I punched the beast with great might. "Woah!" Casey said with awe.

We both quickly defeated the beast, watching it's body evaporate. Casey began to return to normal, that blue goo draining into the inside of his body. While the Fists reverted into simple gloves and my golden aura faded.

We might have won the battle, but a war was about to begin.


	4. A Good Doctor

Cosmix

Chapter 4-Casey

A Good Doctor

After me and Mordecai defeated the worm, most of the Fusion Beasts were gone. The case was mostly similar throughout the world. But unfortunately, the Beasts had managed to take over a few locations. These areas are known as Infected Zones.

After what happened, we had a funeral for Skips. The Plumbers had converted the Park into a base to fend off attackers. Everyone but Me and Mordecai decided to stay and help out.

It was more Mordecai's idea for the two of us to go our own way. Destroying any of those horrid monsters that crossed our path. Me with the freaky symbiote named Cosmix and Mordecai with the Fists of Justice.

And now we were a few weeks into the invasion. Muscle Man had given us his car, fortunately the Plumbers managed to upgrade it for us. So we didn't have to go around driving a pile of junk.

Apparently the Plumbers are very generous dudes, they upgraded my PDA for me too. It was constantly updated with Plumber Intel, it had information on different species of Fusion Beasts (Like Bodybuilders and such.) When and where they were attacking and the location of every known Infected Zone.

Pretty glad they gave me this

A song played on the radio, it was "Move Along by All American Rejects."

I couldn't help but sing along as I drove, taking a few moments that Mordecai was sulking as he sat next to the window. I looked over towards him and sighed before lowering down the volume on the radio. "Dude come on, you can't keep beating yourself about what happened to Skips." I told him, sounding sincere.

"You don't get it dude, I've already seen a good friend die. It hurts too much to see it happen again." He replied.

Mordecai had been broken up about Skips, I think it's because he already lost this dude named Rigby. Before we left, I managed to get Muscle Man to tell me about him.

He said Rigby was Mordecai's best friend since High School, that must've been hard for him. I felt sorry for my bud, I was mad there was nothing I could seem to do to make him feel better.

But anyway, me and Mordo were pretty much superheroes now. It was alright I guess, but honestly it seemed stressful. Knowing that the lives of so many people rested on your shoulders. Sure the backup, sweet ride and my PDA all made it easier. But I'm still pretty nervous about all this.

Before we knew it, the car came to an abrupt stop and my ears were pounded with the sound of metal ripping. On the hood, I could see green blobs with large jaws and red eyes like before. My PDA said they were called Fusion Spawns.

I fought many of them and frankly I never thought much of them, but I heard stories of large swarms of them eating battle tanks and ships. Cosmix was always in the back of my head, fortunately he didn't bother me too much which I appreciated. But whenever I had to do any fighting, I couldn't get him to shut up. "Time to work Casey…" he told me.

"I know I know!" I replied as I tried to open the door, but was shocked to see the Spawns devour the car door and attempt to do the same to my hand.

Mordecai had already summoned the Fists of Justice, easily punching a large hole into the roof. He grabbed me by the back collar of my coat and jumped away to safety.

As we both soared 17 feet in the sky, we saw an incredible green mass reduce Muscle Man's car to nonexistence. I didn't even plan to do it, but Cosmix's symbiotic essence covered my body and I shot out two powerful plasma beams.

As the beam generated a small explosion, I realize the strange alien being had just took over my body. Sometimes when he saw fit, he'd "Take control" and force my body to perform violent actions. I thanked the fact his actions were justified or at least most of the time.

I can't tell you how many times I punched Mordecai in the chest and barked "Man up!" without even knowing what happened.

We both landed on the ground without much harm, the only reminder of our previous dilemma was a large scorch mark burned into the ground.

We felt a powerful tremor radiate from the ground. Mordecai began to panic and I grimaced as a giant green worm with an enormous pair of jaws shot out of the ground. My blue feathered friend fell back, all the courage draining from his body all at once. I couldn't blame him, with Skips' death still fresh in mind.

"Weakling…" muttered Cosmix, making me curse the fact we shared the same head.

I didn't have time to argue with him. As I looked up towards the beast that was known as an Earthquake worm, I was somewhat confused. A green man with long white hair seemed to be riding the worm.

As I observed him, he had a glass dome over his brain. He seemed about in his early 60's. I think I've seen him on the news before, but I couldn't remember his name. "I am Dr. Aloysius James Animo! The Greatest Mind in the World!" he declared.

I remembered him now, Dr. Animo a nemesis of Ben 10. The 17 year old dude who's been turning into super powered aliens since he was 10. Apparently he's been kicking Animo's butt that long as well.

"Hmmmm Dexter, Batman, Azmuth, Mandark, Lex Luthor… Guess what they all have in common, Being smarter than you…" I told him promptly.

"Silence you foolish upstart! I have used my powers to control a number of these Fusion Beasts! But now I am after a new quarry!" he retorted.

"Just get to the point…"

He pulled out a strange scanner and observed me through it."Well since it is far too much trouble to pursue Tennyson since he was close with the Plumbers and the accursed Justice League! I found out about you!"

"The symbiotic being present in your body is unlike anything I've ever seen before! I want it!" he barked as a large number of giant centipedes rose out of the ground.

"Crap Gigantopedes…" I muttered as they all attacked me.


	5. Green Alert

Cosmix

Chapter 5-Mordecai

Green Alert

What was I doing?

Some psycho called Dr. Animo was controlling a mess of Fusion Beasts and trying to steal Casey's symbiote. I wasn't sure how Animo planned to do that, but it didn't sound too pleasant.

Just because he was riding the same kind of Beast that killed Skips, I was paralyzed with fear. I wanted to go out and use the Fists to help my friend so badly. But every time I tried to move. Skips' scream of pain and the fatal bite which caused his death replayed in head over and over again. I know Skips, Casey and everyone else told me not to feel guilty. But I couldn't help it.

"Bring it!" declared Casey as a large sword formed over his hand.

Organic Constructs was one of the many powers he possessed with the symbiote. He could also infused his builds with plasma to make them more powerful. He did so before using the blade to cut through surrounding Gigantopedes like butter.

I gulped a bit, still paralyzed with fear. I sighed a bit, before I began moving again. One of the insectoid beasts tried smacking Casey from behind with it's large tail. One punch from the mighty gauntlets at my disposal caused it to shatter into pieces.

I jumped behind Casey, helping him keep the monsters at bay. "Sorry for pussying out man.." I told him.

"It's cool man!" As Casey fired two powerful jets of plasma from the palms of his hands.

"Young fools! You have yet to meet my most deadly pet!" declared Animo as a powerful footsteps could be heard.

The remaining Gigantopedes seemed to panic and scatter away. A **very **wise decision as our latest obstacle came into view. It was a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton coated in a thick layer of Fusion Matter. A red light flared from it's eyes. The creature roared loudly.

"Behold! The Terrorsaurus Rex! The plumbers know him as a mega level threat! But I know him as my pet!" he roared as the beast charged towards us.

I felt my throat close up again as the Terrorsaurus charges towards us. I began to sweat and I couldn't felt my legs move. But Casey seemed to be fine, he rushed up towards the raging dinosaur like creature and delivered a powerful uppercut.

"Dude Cosmix said it's emitting a pheromone that scares the crap out of you! Just hold your breath!" he instructed while backing away from a deadly bite.

A part of me envied Casey, having an alien who could tell you amazing advice at a moment's notice sounded quite useful.

I hoped this would work, I held my breath. The fear that sprouted from the back of my head began to fade. I jumped up and delivered a quick double jab into it's nose. It seemed like a slam dunk, I was starting to think the both of us were going to end this easily. We tag teamed it like any other Fusion beast.

But after I knocked out a number of it's sharp teeth. It snapped at Casey, managing it bite down on his left arm. He cried out in pain and fell back. "Dude!" I said as I threw all my strength into my next punch, allowing me to decapitate the beast.

It's head exploded into bits and it's body fell back. "Well I'll be taking my leave!" said Animo as he tried to make an escape.

I made a great leap towards him, easily jumping 12 feet over to him. As I landed in front of him, I dismissed the Fists of Justice. The magical gauntlets had a lot of power, but I didn't need them to knock out the green skinned scientist with a simple right hook. He groaned before falling back on the ground.

I ran to Casey's aid, Cosmix still having his symbiotic essence wrapped around his body. It's clear he focusing most of his strength to heal that nasty bite wound. At first, I thought Cosmix was dangerous. But the fact that he was working as hard as he could to make sure my best friend didn't bleed out or anything.

I was about to try and get him somewhere safe, but a flash of green light obstructed my vision. I looked up see a floating figure in the air. It was an African-American man, wearing a green and black uniform. Most of his uniform was black, but his shoulder, wrists and upper chest were green. He had a symbol on his chest and upon close examination it was the symbol of the Green Lantern core. And he had a green ring, which seemed to be emitting the bright light.

The Green Lanterns were an intergalactic police organization sworn to protecting the galaxy. 3 of them were in the Justice League and the man must've been John Stewart. "Okay dude, thanks for showin up. Animo's right over there. Feel free to take him back to jail." I told him.

He simply shook his head. "I'm sorry kid, but your friend over there Casey Jones is under arrest." He stated.

"For what?!" I barked at him.

"Your friend is in possession of a dangerous alien symbiote! By order of the Justice League and as a member of the Green Lantern core, I place him under arrest!" He said a giant green hand grew out of his ring and reached down, picking up Casey.

"Knock it off dude!" He said as I commanded the Fists to come to my aid, with one punch I shattered the hand.

"Listen kid, that symbiote is dangerous. I can tell you from personal experience it's best if he comes with me!" he explained, but I had no plans on listening to him.

I jumped up, trying to punch him in the stomach. But he created a shield all over his body, my attack only formed a few cracks into it.

"Fine! Be that way, I'll just take you both in." he said coldly as the shield faded, quickly being replaced with 6 boxing gloves.

They were all bonded by light threads to his ring. He commanded them to attack me all at once. My beak, forehead, chest, stomach and legs were all met with one of the hard light constructs.

I fell back on the ground, bruised all over my body. I felt the Fists disappear, I was quite helpless at this point. I turned to Casey, his bite wound was gone. But he laid on the ground, he turned back to normal and clearly fainted from the intense pain he must've felt.

"Trust me, this is all for the best…" said John as he loomed over the two of us.


	6. Street Brawl

Cosmix

Chapter 6-Mordecai

Street Brawl

I bit my lip, Me and Casey have spent the last few weeks being **heroes. **We've busted Fusion Beasts, fought criminals and saved lives. But just because my bud's powers come from an alien symbiote, they want to arrest him and do god knows what to him.

I wanted to get up and fight that jerk John Stewart, but that stupid Boxing Glove crap he pulled on me left my body far too sore to do anything.

"Now this'll be quick and simple so-" he tried to say before he was sharply whipped in the face.

The whip was held by a cloaked stranger, I could tell they were short and had stubby legs. "Back off Johnny boy!" they said in a feminine voice while cracking that whip.

The whip had three ends, tipped with amethyst gems. The leash had sharp pieces of amethyst gems.

John got up slowly, a large bruise visible on his face. "Listen Amethyst, this is none of your concern!" he said as my savior removed her hood.

She had long, light purple hair that covered her left eye. Her lilac-purple skin radiating. She was possibly one of the cutest girls I've ever laid eyes upon. "Woah…" was I could say as I gazed upon her.

John created a large wrecking ball with his ring, which threatened to flatten this girl known as Amethyst. But with her amazing whip, she shattered it into tiny pieces. "Green Lantern Rings are so overrated.." she said in a mocking tone.

I began to gather my strength, able to ever so slowly rise from the ground. I picked up Casey and carried him over my shoulder. "Silence!" said the now enraged Lantern as he got whipped in the torso and fell back on the ground.

"Come on we gotta get outta here!" said Amethyst as she threw out a mechanical plate on the ground.

It expanded quickly, so it had a 6 foot radius. It began to emit a bright blue light. I looked at it with awe. "Teleporter Pad yo" she told me while stepped on it.

I noticed her whip faded away as I joined her. In a sudden flash of light, we left the open road and appeared in a very modern city. It had large and tall buildings, cars drove and people walked normally. I couldn't help but notice large metal walls around the city. Obviously there to keep Fusion Beasts out.

"Now where the heck are we?" I asked, stepping off the pad.

Amethyst took a minute to pick up her device and revert it to it's normal size. "Central City, pretty sweet place I guess."

"Central City?! We were like 50 miles away from here!"

She stuck out her tongue, clearly not seeing any reason to explain further.

"Thanks for the save though."

"Don't mention it, I have a room in this Inn a few blocks from here. Your friend can sleep there."

"Sounds good." I replied as we reached a small 3 story brick building.

After walking up to Amethyst's room, it was a one bed room. With a decent looking TV and such. Trash littered the floor and the bed was quite unmade. I placed Casey on the bed carefully. Amethyst sat down in front of the TV, turning it on while I joined her.

"This is awful…" I muttered in a worried tone.

"Relax dude, last time I checked the League had to worry about an alien invasion. Just stay out of their way and I'm sure you two will have nothing to worry about." Said the purple skinned female as she removed her cloak.

Revealing her dark purple tunic, I noticed a black bra underneath and I could see part of a purple gemstone on her chest. "What are you exactly?" I asked, ignoring the face I was a talking Blue Jay that stood over six feet.

She sighed a bit "You ever heard of the Crystal Gems?"

"Oh yeah!" I remembered how the Crystal Gems were a group of three alien women. Garnet, Pearl and the one who just saved me and Casey, Amethyst. I knew they were a successful group of heroes, but I heard one day they just broke up.

"What ever happened to you guys?"

She glared at me "Stuff happened" she said in an angry tone, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Right, Name's Mordecai by the way. The dude crashed on your bed is Casey. " I turned to the TV, trying to ignore the awkward silence.

A few hours later, moans and groans could be heard. Casey had gotten up slowly, he yawned as he rose from the messy bed. "So.. what the hell happened?" he asked as he looked upon Amethyst.

We had explained how John Stewart tried to arrest him, about how a certain purple skinned stranger saved the both of us. "Wait wait hold up, did you say John Stewart?!"

"Dude he was trying to arrest you…" said me and Amethyst in unison.

"That sucks…" he said before a pounding could be heard on the door.

Casey quickly answered the door, the person behind it seemed rather odd. It was a red tall man with no ears or nose. There was a yellow T symbol on his chest, along with a blue cape. "By order of the Justice League, I Red Tornado place you all under arrest!" he declared in a robotic voice, before releasing a giant red vortex from his right arm.

The Fists of Justice appeared on my arms as I tried to resist the powerful blast of wind. But before I knew it, all 3 of us flying out of the window. I watched as Casey nimbly caught me by the arm while Cosmix began to cover him in his usual symbiotic costume.

Amethyst easily landed on the streets without any assistance before we joined her. Our eyes were met with a very familiar green light. "You really thought getting any from me would be that easy?" asked John Stewart as he floated above us.

Red Tornado flew next to him, generating a tornado around his legs to keep him in the air. There were 3 other figures I couldn't exactly make out. All I knew was, we were about to have the fight of our lives..


	7. Friend or Foe

Cosmix

Chapter 7-Casey

Friend or Foe

"Accursed Green Lantern.." said Cosmix in the back of my head as usual.

He began rattling off some unflattering comments to the boys in green. "Dude just tell me how to beat one!" I pleaded, Amethyst looking at me like I was crazy.

"I can show you personally, I'll just take control." He stated, not waiting for my response.

He commanded my body to jump up and fire two blazing beams of plasma towards John. He created a shield from his ring which obviously protected him.

I could only watch as a large hammer grew over my hand and shattered it into pieces. Now this is the part where I admit being fused with an alien symbiote has it's ups and downs. I get incredible powers and an age old alien who can tell me amazing advice. On the other hand, he has a bad habit of taking over my body for fights.

Honestly as the battle raged on I felt like Cosmix was some kid playing a video game, using the controller to manipulate my every move. I watched as Mordecai and Amethyst fought that weird Red Tornado and three teenagers. One had green skin and a red and white suit, he had turned into a green bear and swung his claws at Amethyst.

The second had a black and red costume with a black mask over his eyes and a black cape, I couldn't help but notice an "R" symbol on his torso.

The last ally to the wind manipulating android was a boy in a red and yellow costume, he had a lightning bolt symbol on his chest. That was all I could describe since he was speeding across the battlefield at a blinding speed. He was moving too fast for Mordecai to lay a finger on him.

The blue jay only groaned in frustration before punching the ground, generating a shockwave which sent the speeding boy to a sudden halt.

But anyway, I had my own issues to worry about. Mr. Stewart had created a giant eighteen wheeler truck. I could only shriek as it crashed into my body, hurling my body into the empty road.

I groaned in agonizing pain as my opponent flew over me. "You're tough kid, but you've still got a lot to learn…" he told me, creating a large cage around me.

I wondered why Cosmix still wasn't taking charge. I tried ripping off the bars of the cage, but to no avail. "You really are pathetic aren't you." Said the symbiote in a condescending tone.

I didn't have time to argue with him, I tried harder to break free but I was clearly wasting my time. "If you're not strong enough to break out and fight this weakling! I've really wasted my time on you!"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, I generated a powerful burst of plasma energy which disintegrated the cage and caused Mr. Stewart to crash into a wall.

As he struggled to get up, I remembered how the former air force pilot was one of my favorite heroes. My big brother and little sister would always get so excited when he was on the news.

My train of thought was interrupted by a series of loud, ear piercing explosions. I looked up to see a purple and green bomber plane flying slowly in the skies. Purple metal spheres fell from it whether they fell to the ground or the top of a building, the spheres detonated.

Mr. Stewart glared at me, before flying up to the plane. He quickly contained the entire vessel in a green orb. But something strange happened, the plane began to shift form. It changed into a large robot humanoid. With one red eye and massive green claws. "Foolish human!" declared the monstrosity before punching his way out of the sphere.

Before John could probably react, the robot punched him down to the ground. I quickly flew up and caught him. "Thanks kid, damn Decepticon.." he muttered before the strange machine fell the ground.

The impact caused a brief Earthquake. "From the order of the glorious Lord Megatron! I shall carry out Lord Fuse's orders and wipe this city off the map!" he declared before picking up a large trunk and hurling it into the air.

This seemed to gather the attention of the others. Amethyst had left lash marks over Red Tornado's crimson shell. While Mordecai had given the boy in red and yellow an impressive black eye. "Hey!" declared the blue jay as he jumped up and punched the truck back towards the lone Decepticon.

"Come on dude!" yelled Amethyst as he prepared to face the attacker at Mordecai's side.

"Those are some powerful friends you've got there." Said John as he watched the carnage, resting on the ground.

"The bird dude hits hard." whined the boy in yellow as he and the others walked towards me.

"Yeah sorry, uhm I'm Casey." I told them all, not exactly anxious to get back into fighting.

The three teenagers introduced themselves, the boy with the shiner was Impulse. The guy with the mask and steel bo staff was Robin and the green boy who sported a monkey tail was Beast Boy.

Mordecai and Amethyst were clearly holding their own against the Decepticon who called himself Lugnut. But before I could rush in to help, I heard a loud guitar solo from the distance. It caught everyone attention, without a word Red Tornado flew off in it's direction.

For a moment, I wondered why the others weren't going after him. But seeing their bruises and what not, I couldn't blame them. "So what Fuse has Decepticons working for him?" asked Beast Boy in a somewhat high pitched voice.

"Looks like" replied Robin.

"Okay what the hell? Why are you guys so hellbent on arresting me?!" I barked.

"Well some Plumbers detected a strange life form that landed on Earth the day the war began. DNA scans proved that it was completely unrelated to Fuse. Normally that would've been taken care of immediately." explained Robin.

I could understand how distracting a mass alien invasion could be. "Two weeks after we heard news stories about some dude with freaky alien powers, the Plumbers brought this up to the League and decided that these two events were connected." finished the young hero.

"So you guys hear that I've been a hero and still thought I was bad news?" I asked as I heard loud punches and a whip snapping.

Impulse began to speak, "Well normally we would've tried to recruit you. Having a guy like you around would be crash, but had something to say about that.."

The same man who had regained some of his wounds began to speak. The fact he wasn't trying to fight off Lugnut, reassured me that Mordecai and a certain purple skinned girl didn't need the help. "I've seen that symbiote before kid!" he declared as he pointed as my chest.

"Ignore him..." moaned Cosmix, I could tell his discomfort.

"Kid that thing using you as a half-way home is a race of symbiote that the Green Lantern Core has been tracking for centuries!"

"Those Lanterns have murdered my people without trial! They punish us all just for the actions of a few!" barked Cosmix, I could hear his anger swelling up.

I didn't do a thing, but before I could stop Cosmix. I saw my hands try to bash skull to pieces, waves of anger and malice that didn't belong to me washed over my mind.


End file.
